


Unspoken Words

by yetnotyet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bookworm lovers, chuuves - Freeform, tiny mentions of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetnotyet/pseuds/yetnotyet
Summary: Jiwoo remembers loving Sooyoung the second after placing eyes on her.There's a lot of unspoken things about their relationship, but Jiwoo knows unspoken words are just as good as spoken ones.





	Unspoken Words

They are together, tangled on the couch in Sooyoung's apartment. Jiwoo has her head resting in Sooyoung's shoulder; her arms wrapped around Jiwoo like a safe haven. Jiwoo is holding _The Price of Salt_ , and the couple is reading together, each in their own pace. But there's no fight on whether to go to the next page or not, for there's that silly coincidence where they finish pages together without meaning to.

 

“What are we going to read after we finish this one?” Jiwoo asks, curious. Sooyoung is always the one who decides their next book. In fact, she was the one who recommended _The Price of Salt_. And Jiwoo trusts her judgment more than anyone else’s.

 

“I don’t know…” Sooyoung trails, thoughtful. She rests her head against Jiwoo’s and smiles. “maybe I’ll let you decide this time.”

 

“Hey… you’re not tricking me are you?” Jiwoo turns her head so now Sooyoung’s support is her forehead.

 

The older woman leans away and looks into her eyes.

 

“Why would I?” Sooyoung’s smile is sly, almost devilish, but her eyes gleam with intensity. She brushes away strands of deep caramel from Jiwoo’s forehead and presses fingers on the sides of her face. “ _Flung out of space.._ ”

 

Jiwoo smiles wide, but shily, looking away from Sooyoung’s gaze as if she’s been hit with deep realization. She’s just like Therese; Therese who felt she knew Carol from the moment she met her. Because that’s how she feels with Sooyoung; as if she has already met her in a past time before. And now in another life, with memories erased, but feelings not.

 

It’s quite amazing, really, and this feeling washes her away as Sooyoung’s lips touch her own, and she doesn't even feel the book closing on her lap because her focus is somewhere else. Or rather, someone else.

 

They break apart only by their lips; the rest of their bodies are still very much so connected, and Jiwoo's stomach churns, and her heartbeat is erratic. There are many things she would like to say to Sooyoung sometimes, but right now, Jiwoo feels like they have the perfect silence, because both of them understand how the other feels.

 

So she does nothing else but grab Sooyoung’s palm and place it on her chest, right above her heart. And Sooyoung smiles, nodding lightly, because she does know. And Sooyoung does the same with Jiwoo’s hand, placing it right above her own heart.

 

Jiwoo does feel flung out of space, but if that space doesn’t have Sooyoung, she doesn’t want anything to do with it.

 

[...]

 

They are having dinner along with some of their friends. But they still feel absurdly young, as Haseul remembers things from their past she thought they might have forgotten.

 

“I didn’t think you two would really click that well, to be honest.” Hyunjin remarks after a sip of her drink.

 

“Why not?” Sooyoung asks, and everyone else seems curious as well, staring at the girl.

 

“Well, you two are very different from each other.”

 

Sooyoung laughs, nodding her head. “That we are.” Everyone laughs as well, even Hyunjin. Sooyoung steals a glance at the girl beside her, and can tell right away she’s a bit nervous. She takes her hand under the table and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

_I’m here, don’t worry._

 

Jiwoo looks at her with a thankful smile.

 

“What about you and Heejin?” Jiwoo chirps in the conversation this time, her nerves long gone because she’s reminded of the girl, her girl right beside her.

 

Hyunjin laughs, taken aback by the sudden question.

 

“Yeah, you two were always together.” Sooyoung joins in, and she can’t help but feel proud. Jiwoo was always too shy to enter conversations, no matter how comfortable she felt around the girls. “Why the secrecy now?”

 

Heejin stares at the couple with flared up cheeks, and Hyunjin is quietly telling everyone who’s laughing to shut up.

 

“Great, now I have these two gang up on me.” She shakes her head, huffing.

 

“Not that you don’t deserve it.” Vivi chimes in, and this time, everyone is taken aback. Haseul mimics a mic dropping off her hand, and everyone’s smiles are beaming, although Hyunjin’s smile is of entire disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just being honest."

 

"You were supposed to defend me!"

 

The girls keep the chatter going, bantering just like they always did. But Sooyoung can't help but just stare at Jiwoo for a second, admiring the way her eyes light up when she recognizes a topic she's interested in.

 

The exact memory of the moment they met comes to mind, and Sooyoung spaces out while living it all over again.

 

 

_Sooyoung has never felt really nervous in her life. She has always been very good at keeping calm, even if the situation was so nerve-wracking everyone else were losing their minds._

 

_But at this hour, with loud music booming in her ears and alcohol in her system, watching this lonely girl sitting in the couch while everyone else is outside, Sooyoung does feel nervous. Maybe she could put the blame on the alcohol, but even doing that wouldn’t make sense. She knows exactly what’s making her nervous._

 

_She steps closer without a sound, and calmly sits down on the opposite edge, looking at the book the girl is reading with faint interest._

 

_Coming to a party to read a book seems pointless to her, but she doesn’t judge._

 

_“What are you reading?”_

 

_“A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” The girl answers, her voice a whisper compared to other ambient sounds._

 

_“Shakespeare? That’s for school, right?”_

 

_“Yup. I need to finish it before the month ends.”_

 

_“Give me this,” Sooyoung takes the book from the girl’s grip, and browses through it quickly. “you don’t need it. If you wanna know about Shakespeare just ask me.”_

 

_The girl doesn’t seem at all annoyed by Sooyoung’s sudden actions. “I don’t even know you.”_

 

_Sooyoung ignores this quip. “What do you actually enjoy reading?”_

 

_“Well… I really like Stephen King.”_

 

_“That’s pretty good. What’s your name?”_

 

_This makes the girl smile. “Jiwoo.”_

 

_“Sooyoung.”_

 

_Jiwoo sticks out her hand, but instead of taking it, Sooyoung leans forward instead, kissing her neck. She's in such an awkward position, but it does not really matter to Sooyoung because the rush in her heart and the alcohol in her veins have negated her the ability to do things that actually make sense._

 

_Suddenly Jiwoo is holding her while the world is spinning, and every time Sooyoung blinks her eyelids feel heavier._

 

_And when she wakes, A Midsummer Night's Dream is cradled under her arms, but there's no Jiwoo or any trustworthy sign she has ever been there besides the book._

 

 

 

"Hey. I was calling you." Jiwoo touches her wrist as Sooyoung returns from her flashback, feeling horribly embarrassed.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"What were you thinking about?"

 

Sooyoung turns away from her, shaking her head as if she's trying to shake away the memories.

 

"You won't tell me?"

 

"It's nothing important." She tries to deflect Jiwoo's worry, but it seems to only backfire as the girl's expression darkens and she turns away from Sooyoung, rejecting her attempts to take her hand.

 

They don't speak to one another for the rest of the night.

 

[...]

 

 _I am so stupid_ , Sooyoung thinks to herself as she quietly listens for the sounds coming out of the shower. Jiwoo is still mad at her, and Sooyoung has no idea how to fix it.

 

She takes a deep breath, rubbing two fingers at her temples, overthinking the entire night.

 

_I should just apologize. I…_

 

The sound of the showerhead being turned off distracts her, and Sooyoung pays attention to the door. Jiwoo doesn't even steal a glance at her, walking directly to the bedroom they have had shared so many times before.

 

Sooyoung gets up and enters the room, observing Jiwoo while she changes into comfortable pyjamas, her wet hair forming small drops of water which quickly fall to the floor.

 

"I'm sorry, Jiwoo." She mutters, so ashamed that her voice doesn't come out strong at all, rather just a thin and strained tone.

 

The girl turns to Sooyoung, her mouth a straight line, the muscles in her jaw tensed.

 

"For?" She crosses her arms, staring.

 

"For… for not telling you what was on my mind. I didn't tell you because- because it was embarrassing and we have better memories than that one."

 

Jiwoo's expression breaks, and she starts laughing. Sooyoung is equally taken aback by this, and doesn't understand exactly what is going on even as Jiwoo continues to laugh.

 

"You were thinking about our first encounter?" The girl beams while Sooyoung closes her eyes and heaves a long sigh of relief.

 

"Gee, thanks for giving me a heart attack."

 

"You were the one that attacked my heart at that party. All because I wanted to pass the Literature class."

 

Sooyoung shakes her head, looking back at the exact memory, from a different angle. "That's why you were reading Shakespeare at the middle of a mixer?"

 

Jiwoo laughs once again, nodding. "And because it was pretty interesting. And because Jungeun dragged me there against my will."

 

"And you haven't been able to thank her enough since."

 

They exchange looks, both not being able to hold in giggles. Sooyoung steps closer to Jiwoo, the worry and the nerves leaving her shoulders and letting them loose, and she takes the girl's hands in hers, still wanting to just make sure everything is really okay.

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you, okay? I thought we were always better alone in silence, and this time I was wrong."

 

"Hey," Jiwoo lets go of her, but only to take her in closer, hands finding their way to either sides of Sooyoung's face, eyes connected as they were used to being. "I appreciate us not needing many words most of the time. But if it's your voice and our memories, words are just as good."

 

Sooyoung smiles candidly.

 

"Will you let me dry your hair?"

 

"That one, you don't need to ask." Jiwoo leans in, kissing her lips softly, drawing away and then back in again, letting the girl's hands wander from her waist to the skin under her light t-shirt. They separate shortly, but not before Sooyoung pecks her mouth at least twenty times.

 

And they sit together on the bed, Sooyoung slowly working her way through Jiwoo's locks with a towel. Together in comfortable silence, knowing there are words they would hear from one another for a long time, and knowing some that are simply unspoken, but known in their hearts.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter is @messykyla for complaints or compliments, and curiouscat of the same name for prompts and/or ship ideas
> 
> bye! :)


End file.
